spn_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Demons and their Kin
Demons Demons have been at war with the angels since the great fall of Lucifer, demons have many shapes sizes and forms. Some demons are part of known species, some demons are of completely unknown species. Demons are also known as malevolent, inter-dimensional beings that travel between worlds, destroying everything in their path. Demon Creation "And there was a war in heaven, when Michael and his angels fought against the Dragon and his angels." When Lucifer was cast out with his brothers they were now in a new world, a new dimension connected to earth. This new home was divided into seven kingdoms, each with it's own leader. The leaders of these kingdoms were known as princes of hell, each fallen angel soon began to corrupt into demons. Their angelic powers of healing corrupted into powers of destruction, some found they could shapeshift at will. Some began to lose their angelic beauty and become much more disgusting creatures. These were the start of the demons. Lucifer himself remained as a fallen angel ruling over his kingdom and becoming the leader of his fallen brothers. After a while while heaven and hell began to war, God created humanity. He created the first man Adam and gave him a wife named Lilith. Now Lilith was rebellious like Lucifer, hating god and displeasing Adam. So she was cast out of heaven and the Garden of Eden unto the earth where Lucifer found her. When Lucifer found Lilith he gave her great strengths, she was said to become the first human demon. The first human soul to become that of a demonic one, soon God had cursed her to never bare children again. So when Adam and his new wife Eve were cast upon the earth and out of heaven for original sin and mankind began to flourish. Lilith began to kill children, and helped condemn men's souls to hell. Sariel The Angel of Death would then chase Lilith away back to hell away from humanity. Though the damage had been done, now men's souls were being cast into hell becoming things they were not. Becoming different demons, some took the strength of great demons while others became like vicious little rodents nipping at the feet of mankind and the angels. Hellhounds that resemble great beasts and hunting dogs with fire shooting from their eyes to beasts the size of elephants that speak in human tongues. All demons no matter how small or large can be dangerous. Demonic Powers and Ranking The powers of demon's rage greatly from possession to summoning a fire called hellfire that can burn mortal materials such as stone, steel, and other items. Demons also have biological immortality and are not harmed by normal earthly metals unless the metals are inscribed with runes of heaven or hell. Some demons can practice their own form of demonic magics from summoning lesser demons. Demons even have their own swords created from demonic metals cooled in their own blood allowing them to kill angels or nephilim with these blades. These blades are also known to be able to allow the demon to flow some of it's own power into the weapon. Now Greater demons can consume lesser demons to make themselves stronger, to become near god like beings of power able to summon hordes of demons from within themselves to unleash upon their victims. Demonic possession is another ability some demons have, this allows a demon to posses a victim until they either move onto the next or are forcible removed. This power can be made null and void by a person having wardings or runes carved into their flesh to keep such powers away. Rankings of demons are a tad strange and convoluted at times, since within each of the seven hells are lesser hells. Such as Satan ruling wrath the smaller kingdoms within wrath would be hells like violence or anger being ruled by a lesser prince of hell. Sometimes ruled by an Earl, Marques, Archduke of hell or duke of hell. The powers of each high ranking demon range from how their powers are and how many demons they can summon. A Knight of hell would have amazing strength and amazing sword or weapon skills. While an archduke of hell could be able to summon other demons to do it's bidding while able to preform tasks of bringing hell fire to earth and stealing the souls of the damned. Leaders of Hell Lucifer: Once Lucifer was one of God's most loved angels the shining morning star. Though when he raised himself above God and attempted to take over Heaven he was cast down. When he was cast down with his loyal cohorts Lucifer took over a realm and his new kingdom was known as the hell of Pride. Lucifer's powers seem to be limitless and it's best to never anger him or in some cases when forms are changed he becomes a she. Mammon: Mammon once being a medium ranking angel soon became the demon of greed and want. His powers have not been explored or seen completely. He is known to give knowledge to mankind so they shall make items that will create great wealth but along with it greed, want, and cause the person to withdraw themselves from humanity. Satan or Amon: Satan was a powerful angel one of the five closest leaders next to Lucifer, when he was cast out he became the demon of wrath. The demon that has the hell of burning fire and brimestone. Satan was slain by one of his many if not hundreds of bastard children. The now leader is Amon also known as Aamon, he is a leader of hell now and controls forty legions of demons. His name means "One who induces eagerness." Asmodeus: Asmodeus was once an angel and has so much strength even some humans have called him a king of demons or a king of hell. When in reality he is just a prince like most other leaders of hell. Asmodeus is considered to be the worst of all demons and had to be dragged back to hell by the Angel Raphael himself. Belphegor: The demon of sloth, he is known for teaching mankind the ways of ingenues inventions then tempts them into laziness. He is also known to be a demon that insists orgies as a form of worship and was once worshiped as a pagan god in the form of a phallus. Beelzebub: Beelzebub is the ruler of his own personal hell and is considered to be a high ranking demon right next to Lucifer. Beelzebul claims to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshiped among men, to excite priests to lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war. He was once a high ranking angel of the cherubim choir but has now fallen and become a demon. He is known by many names one of them being the Lord of Flies or the Prince of demons due to being such a high rank in Lucifer's court. Leviathan: Leviathan is the demon of envy and his true form is said to be over 300 miles long. The demon is also said to be the beast out of the sea from Biblical texts, with seven heads and crowns upon each head with the whore of Babylon sitting before him. The demon is known to cause the waters of the earth to boil and become sour so mankind cannot drink from it, he is said to cause men to envy and hate each other. Leading from petty rivalries between brothers to all out war between nations. Demon Species Demons are known to have an unsaid and unknown amount of types. From countless ones that possess and steal souls to others that just have a taste for destruction. Demons come in many shapes and sizes, when killed by a holy weapon or demonic weapon. Most burst into ash their body being sent back to the hell they were born in. In this we are just touching the surface of types of demons. These are just the basic ones you can meet out in the shadow world. Remember even if it isn't an intelligent human like demon doesn't mean it is not dangerous. Hellhounds appear as gaunt, vicious-looking black canines that vaguely resembled Doberman Pinschers, but are much larger than any mundane dog. Hellhounds have shimmering red eyes, coarse black fur, a murderous temperament, and intelligence similar to that of mundane dogs'. They are used by demons for tracking and hunting, much like dogs. Hellhounds' jaws are its most dangerous weapons, their mouth as wide as sharks', their howls and growls loud and strong. Their tails end in a set of spiked nail-like protrusions, similar to a mace. Hellhounds are the souls of dogs that have been corrupted. Behemoth is a huge, formless demon that is semi-corporeal and considerably difficult to kill.The Behemoth is a formless monstrosity much larger than a human, roughly oblong in shape and has a double row of teeth lining the length of its body. It has a ridged underside like a cockroach's. A Behemoth devours everything in its path, including people. When its serrated jaws clacks together, the Behemoth makes low, insect like chittering sounds. Facemelter '''Self explanatory. '''Eidolon is the term generally used to refer to a variety of around a dozen shape-shifting species of demons. An Eluthied demon is another type of Eidolon, capable of taking different shapes. Its true form consists of clustered eyes, like a spider's, and a tusked mouth. Drevak is a type of demon frequently used as spies or messengers. Drevaks are weak and blind and thus do their tracking by smell. Drevaks are pest-like, resembling giant maggots with their smooth, white, and larval flesh. Despite their less than intimidating appearance, Drevaks are dangerous. Though their shapelessness renders them unable to fight, they use the poisonous black spines in their mouth to sting and poison their targets. Their venomous needles, once broken and stuck onto the skin of a victim, is incredibly painful but fairly easy to treat. Drevaks are unintelligent, have needle-tipped hands, make chittering sounds, and smell like rotting garbage. They also move, though in a lurching motion, incredibly fast. Drevaks are said to roam in packs. Raveners have a slimy, long, scaled, black body, a long black tongue, multiple legs and claws, and an insect like cluster of eyes set dead center on top of its long domed skull. It seems like a cross between an alligator and a centipede, with a thick, flat snout, serrated teeth, and a barbed tail that whips from side to side. It is also said to resemble a scorpion with its crabbed, evil face. It possesses a row of sharp fanged teeth, which envenomate their prey with a deadly toxin. In time, their poison burns away the life of the victim, leaving only ash behind. Half-demons Cambions Cambions are the children of a demon and human the most common types are that of a incubus and human female or a succubus and a human male. These creatures are considered to be much stronger than your average demon and are more focused on direct powers of hell and strength than their warlock brothers. Cambion powers have ranged from the strength of minor demon lords to being able to summon the fires of the hell their parents came from. Warlocks Warlocks are the born from demons and humans, usually rape or deceit from shape-shifted Eidolon demons, disguised as humans or a human's loved one or object of sexual desire. Warlocks are biologically immortal beings. At one point in their lives, they stop aging—which point exactly will depend on their warlock parent. A universal trait among them are their warlock or demon marks, a part of their body that is strange or unique that identifies them as not merely human. These can be extra, inhuman body parts such as bat wings, goat feet, lizard tails, scaled hands or cat eyes, or differently-colored skin. Additionally, warlocks are unable to have children. Warlock pregnancy always results in stillbirth as they are crossbreeds and are thus sterile. Along with faeries, warlocks are the only Downworlders who can cast magic because of their demon blood; unlike vampires and werewolves, who were merely infected by demonic diseases. Because of their willingness to use magic when asked by mortals, usually for a price, even Shadowhunters work with warlocks, as partners or as hired specialists, to allow the Nephilim to make use of some of the demonic magic that their own powers and nature exclude them from. The language they use to cast spells is called Chthonian. Nearly all warlocks are, to some extent, practitioners of magic. Some inherit more magical aptitude than others, and those who cultivate that aptitude may become quite powerful. The most gifted may find themselves able to study demonic magic and become scholars in the secretive Spiral Labyrinth, the central home of warlock magical research and knowledge. They have invented quite a lot of new magic, which is dutifully recorded and kept in the Labyrinth. However, while warlocks inherently possess magic, some are still born without it, and they are known as ifrits. Pseudo-demons Shadows and the Shadow Realm These pseudo-demons come in many shapes and sizes, known well for being able to appear from anywhere light is absent and being able to possess human and/or other supernatural hosts, gaining their knowledge and memories in doing so. If by chance you feel an unnatural dread creeping up your spine and see blurry figures in the corner of your eye while walking down a dark road, you can be sure a shadow is present. 'Weaknesses ' Demons and even their kin have shown great weakness to hellfire when used against them by stronger demons. Blades of holy fire and seraph fire completely destroy a demon's physical form slaughtering the being causing them to either explode into black ichor or turn to salt and ash. Angelic and demonic runes are known to also kill demons, it is not know if Elven metals can harm these creatures. Some demons have been able to simply snap their fingers and cause other demons to completely implode leaving nothing more than a mess of black ichor. Category:Demons and Their Kin Category:All Lores Category:All lores